Unavoidable
by hotahmai
Summary: Opposites at nearly every corner; they couldn't avoid this even if they tried.


**A/N**: Unbeta'd, sexy fluff? This pairing needs more fanfiction, that's for sure.

Thus here is my first contribution.

Mistakes are probable as it's almost midnight and I am about to go to bed, but feedback is always appreciated! I'll likely come back to edit this later ( maybe even add _another_ part ), but I hope you enjoy. uwu

Also I own nothing. KLK isn't mine, but boy, if it _were_!

* * *

When he awakens, he does not expect to see pink hair upon opening his eyes.

Extremely familiar pink hair.

Attached to a small, lightly snoring body.

Sleepiness still clings to his mind, but the fog clears with a lazy ease, slowly bringing his mouth in a content smile. The previous night's activities came to the forefront of his memory; and while some details may be clouded due to some alcohol consumption, neither had been overly intoxicated.

This meant that their want had been entirely mutual, and genuine.

He recalls the way she looked astride him: petite and utterly adorable. If there had been any hints of carefully shielded insecurity about her body, they were pushed away with desirous caresses.

Cheeks flushed, his fingers had bit into hips when she finally lowered herself onto him with aching slowness. A tight fit had been expected - he was endowed well enough, and she was smaller than him. But, even so, Houka had been reasonably caught off guard by the overwhelming sensation.

Constricting warmth (so like a snake), skin sliding together; small hands grasping at his chest and shoulders for purchase.

It was any wonder he managed to breath while Nonon rode him so expertly, his hands squeezing her rear and breasts in alternating motions. There was amusement to be found in the slight change of angle to his hips, however; the sudden stutter in her breath that the new feeling brought.

By the time he deduced how to appropriately match her rhythm, and just how much pressure he should put upon her clit while she ground on him, she was a mess.

Clawing at him, biting.

Rolling them over meant forfeiting his back to her nails, but it was a small consequence, really. There was a rush at having the snake's lean legs wrapped around his waist, chest pressing to his when she arched off the bed.

Now, like this, he was free to pick up the pace, much to her pleasure. It was difficult to miss the string of pleased words that tumbled from her mouth, as he was not able to more effectively hit her elusive sweet spot.

It took only minutes before the pressure building became too much, and they came undone, limbs tangled and an unintended, passionate kiss.

Houka wouldn't have guessed she could taste so sweet.

Even now, he can taste her on his tongue, even if it isn't as potent the morning after. Such a tricky thing it is, navigating attraction in friendship. Yet, there is a certain calmness he feels as his arms wrap around Jakuzure, pulling her closer, despite her groan of protest.

His actions felt natural. He was not forcing himself to behave a certain way, he merely wished to.

"Dog." Her voice is still laced with sleepiness, lacking the usual bite.

Curious fingers brush along her sides, cataloguing the way she twitches in response: she's ticklish there.

"Snake."

Within his grasp she turns, peering at him with a strange expression. It's as if she's trying to figure him out, if she should leave, if she could stay. A dozen questions flashed within her eyes, and he didn't have the answers.

At least not to all of them.

His gaze drops, following the curve of her jaw to her neck and collarbones; the gentle swell of breasts and flare of her hips and thighs. Some bruising is spotted, further testament to what exactly had transpired.

She extends her hand, a pointed finger poking at his chest- almost playfully. Part of her still seems unsure, but not enough to send her running off, which meant she wanted to be here. Whatever that entailed.

And that was good enough.

The rest could be figured out later, certainly. For now, he is too amused at how easily amused she is, tracing music notes on his stomach.

Beneath his skin, muscles flutter, reacting to the touch that is entirely foreign, but far from unwanted. When she stretches he cannot help but admire her grace, and in a motion he does not quite recall, he finds himself nearly kissing her again.

Admittedly, he is a tad flustered.

Affection is not particularly familiar to him, after all. But, Jakuzure is willing to pick up the slack, and meets him half way, fingers carding through his hair. It's meant to relax him, and it does.

He breathes her in, and has her taste on his tongue again.

It's finer than any drug, sweeter than any treat, with a heat to it that is thoroughly addicting. And, if her content sighs are anything to go by, the brush of his tongue against hers is the perfect salve.

Where she is hot, he is cold; she is emotion, he is logic.

Music.

Data.

Pink.

Blue.

Opposites at nearly every corner; they couldn't avoid this even if they tried. Not that either of them put up a fight, of course. He should've predicted this, seen the pattern when they clashed, the lingering pull. Yet, true to her nature she blindsided him, and there is comfort in knowing perhaps he had the same effect.

Perhaps-

"Houka." Her mouth moves smoothly against his neck, up to his jaw line, easily awakening the forgotten nerves along the way. "Stop thinking."

_Give me your full attention._

So he does.


End file.
